tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bree Van Mark
Brittany "Bree" Van Mark is a rich heiress. thumb|Bree Van Mark During a Joe/Cobra battle in the Caribbean, Lifeline rescued a family a civilian yacht and Bree Van Mark fell in love with him. She sent him a series of gifts that only caused him trouble. Cobra was after her father, a wealthy industrialist whose holding included a defense company. The Joes thought that Bree was working for Cobra since some of her gifts, including a gold plated helicopter, backfired. She's not self-centered, but rather has a very loving heart, but isn't always perceptive of others' true feelings. History Canon History In 1986, While the Joes were flying over the Caribbean, Duke informed everyone about a Cobra message that they intercepted that mentioned that a group of Night Ravens have been sighted. Scarlett and Slip-Stream wondered why Serpentor would send his Strato-Vipers to the Caribbean. Lift-Ticket states that he wouldn't mind a day in the summer surf himself. The Joes jets fly over a yacht where a man is fishing and his blond-haired daughter in a string bikini is sunbathing. Just then, the Night Ravens are spotted and G.I. Joe engages with the Strato-Vipers when they attack a nearby factory. Duke initiates Attack Plan B where the Joes end up attacking the Night Ravens from below. Lifeline ends up throwing two Strato-Vipers that fell into the water some life preservers. Tomax and Xamot in their Night Ravens end up targeting Duke as Slip-Stream shoots Tomax down. Tomax ejects from his Night Raven and lands in Xamot's Night Raven while Tomax's Night Raven crashes into the yacht. Lifeline jumps down and saves the man and the girl who thanks Lifeline for saving them. Xamot then orders the remaining Night Ravens to return to base as their mission is accomplished. Duke and Scarlett later speak with the man named Owen Van Mark with Duke and Scarlett stating that Owen Van Mark is caught in the middle of a war between Cobra and the World. Owen Van Mark wonders why Cobra wanted to attack his Coconut Milk Bottling Operation. Back on the beach, the girl runs up to Lifeline to thank him for saving her and her father. She introduces herself as Brittany Van Mark, but everyone calls her Bree. When Bree comments on how brave Lifeline is, Lifeline states that the injured workers are the brave ones for fighting the fire in her father's factory. As Lifeline leaves to go tend to the injured, Bree starts to develop a romantic interest in Lifeline much to the disappointment of Lift-Ticket. Meanwhile, the remaining Night Ravens land at one of Cobra's Caribbean bases. Serpentor is not pleased with Tomax and Xamot failing to destroy G.I. Joe despite the fact that Tomax and Xamot accomplished their primary mission. Serpentor demands that he wants Owen Van Mark out of business. Tomax and Xamot vow to make Owen Van Mark sell his business to Cobra by weeks' end. Serpentor tells them to see that G.I. Joe doesn't interfere or the two of them will pay the price. Baroness laughs at the Crimson Twins telling them that they shouldn't keep promises that they can't keep. Tomax and Xamot tell Baroness that they have a plan where G.I. Joe won't interfere. Back at G.I. Joe Headquarters, Lifeline is tending to Junkyard's paw. Lift-Ticket gives Lifeline a package containing a platinum Swiss Army Knife from Bree. Lifeline states that he can't accept a gift like this and plans to return it to Tiffany's Store in New York with Lift-Ticket giving him a ride there. Meanwhile, Tomax, Xamot, Buzzer, and Zandar break into Van Mark Mansion where they try to get Owen to sell them Van Mark Industries. While Lift-Ticket finds a parking space outside of the Van Mark Mansion, Lifeline enters the mansion discovering it to have been forcefully entered. When Xamot tries to take out Lifeline with a side kick, Lifeline ducks causing him to accidentally hit Buzzer and Zandar enough to release Bree. Though Zandar manages to knock Lifeline into a vase enough for the four Cobra members to take Owen and Bree with them. However, Lift-Ticket appears and fights the four while Bree rushes to Lifeline's side. Although Lift-Ticket sends the four Cobra members retreating, Bree ends up giving Lifeline the credit for defeating the Cobra members. Moments later, Serpentor is displeased that Lifeline and Lift-Ticket thwarted Tomax and Xamot's kidnapping attempt. Baroness tells Serpentor that Tomax and Xamot did discover the romance between Brittany Van Mark and Lifeline. Baroness states that they can use this to "destroy G.I. Joe Headquarters and capture the Van Mark girl in one strike." Serpentor agress to go with the plan and tells Baroness not to fail this mission. Baroness states that the mission will be done. Back at G.I. Joe Headquarters, Lifeline tells the Joes present in the mess hall that Bree had sent him a new uniform and won't stop sending him presents. Mainframe tells Lifeline that he'd better tell the truth to Bree. Lift-Ticket arrives telling Lifeline that Bree has arrived with a truck full of flowers for him causing Lifeline to head to the front gate. Outside of G.I. Joe Headquarters, Baroness tells Tomax and Xamot that they have left Bree in without searching the ambulances. When Lifeline tries to talk to Bree, she takes him for a gift in the pink ambulance with both of them and the Joes caught by surprise when the B.A.T.s emerge. Taking cover under a truck, Lifeline asks Bree how they got into her ambulances. Bree states that she doesn't know as they weren't part of her order. Cobra's air force then attacks G.I. Joe Headquarters as Baroness leads the ground forces into crashing through the gates. Scarlett leads G.I. Joes air force to counter attack as Bree blames herself for letting this happen. She plans to make it right as she unveils a 24 Karat Gold-Plated helicopter that is laser proof and as solid as Fort Knox. Bree flies the helicopter in a plot to draw the air fire with Lifeline surprised that Bree can fly a helicopter. This causes problems as the air force can't take off. When Scarlett wonders who is flying the golden helicopter, Duke states that Bree is the one flying it with Lifeline as a passenger. Bree then tells Lifeline that the helicopter is going to crash. Beach Head makes contact with Lifeline telling him to do maneuver four which involved Lifeline and Bree falling out of the helicopter and falling right into the arms of Beach Head and Dial-Tone. After the golden helicopter crashes, Beach Head asks Bree whose side she is on. While Lifeline, Bree, Beach Head, Dial Tone, and Sci-Fi take cover, G.I. Joe's helicopters take to the skies turning the tide in the attack. Tomax and Xamot retreat much to the disappointment of Baroness who also retreats stating that they were so close. After Cobra's forces have retreated, Duke and Scarlett wonder if Owen and Bree are either victims or collaborators. Bree mentions to Lifeline that everything she does backfires and that the world would be better off if they never saw her again. As Bree hijacks a Tomahawk, Lifeline grabs onto it in an attempt to stop her. When Lifeline demands that Bree lands the Tomahawk, Bree states that she will land it where she wants it to land. Wild Weasel tells Baroness that he has sighted Bree and Lifeline taking off in a Tomahawk. Baroness tells Wild Weasel not to blast them as they want Bree alive and orders him to tail them until they land. Moments later, Owen tells G.I. Joe that their conflict with Cobra has destroyed his yacht and wrecked his house. Duke, Scarlett, and Lift-Ticket tell Owen that his daughter unknowingly brought B.A.T.s onto their base and almost overran them and even disappeared with Lifeline. Owen states that he his not aligned with Cobra as they have sabotaged his factories in order to force him out and even tried to kidnap his daughter. Owen then admits that his company also makes classified high-tech weapons used by armies around the world. Owen mentions that if Cobra takes over, they will have more weapons than anyone can imagine. Owen then states that Bree is the only thing that matters now and that he will do anything. When Scarlett mentions that Bree took off with Lifeline northwest somewhere, Owen mentions that Bree might've gone to the Van Mark Family's ski lodge in the Rocky Mountains as Bree always loved it there because it is so peaceful. At the Van Mark Family's ski lodge, Bree and Lifeline are having coffee and roasted marshmellows. When Bree vows to have her father pay to cover whatever was broken from the Tomahawk, Lifeline tells Bree that she can't always by herself out of trouble. She mentioned on how she had wanted her father to give her some cars and that trip to the Bahamas where she met Lifeline. While Lifeline and Bree talk, Cobra's forces slowly approach the ski lodge. When Cobra attacks, Lifeline declines Bree's offer to use her father's hunting rifles against Cobra. Instead, Lifeline uses the gas from the Tomahawk and a torch to create a fiery barrier as Baroness tells Tomax and Xamot to circle around with Zartan and Zandar. G.I. Joe arrives in their jets and Tomahawks after seeing the smoke in the mountains. When Tomax, Xamot, Zartan, and Zandar attack from behind, Lifeline and Bree duck behind a rock. In the nick of time, Lift-Ticket and Iceberg come to Lifeline's aid. Iceberg fires his laser at the mountain which causes an avalanche that when combined with air attacks causes Baroness to issue a retreat. As Baroness and those with her retreat, a transmission from Serpentor has him telling Baroness that she will pay for her failures in this mission. Lifeline tells Bree that she did help in fending off Cobra and hopes to become a member of G.I. Joe one day. Lifeline makes Bree promise not to give him any more gifts. Lifeline and Bree then share a kiss. Pre-MUX History After a years-long courtship, Edwin finally married Bree Van Mark. When he first met Bree, he didn't much like her, but her bubbly personality grew on him over time. Sadly, love alone wasn't enough to save their marriage, which suffered badly because of Edwin's tendency to put work ahead of everything else. Furthermore, he realized that he wouldn't be able to be a decent father to the children she wanted, simply because of how many hours he devoted to his job. Clearly, he was married to his job before he was ever married to Bree, and he felt very guilty for the way things turned out. MUX History After her amicable divorce from Lifeline, Bree married a wealthy board member of a company her business acquired. They were married almost a year after her divorce from Lifeline and within 11 months, Bree had her first child. She since had two other children with her husband Thurston. Bree initially vowed to remain in power at her company, making the executive decisions. However, with Thurston's influx of wealth in her family, combined with her desire to raise a family (the main reason she and Lifeline ended their marriage), Bree ended her day-to-day operations at her company and opted to become a full-time mom (with the help of 2 maids, a nutritionist, a personal trainer, and a chef). She continues making decisions for her company, but only in passing as an influential member of the board of directors. Bree returned to Lifeline's life in 2013, which seemed to have made him happy while causing concern in all of his friends. When Lifeline was badly injured helping out the flood relief in Canada, Bree nursed Lifeline back to health. A few weeks later, when Thurston took the oldest two kids on a vacation, Bree bumped into Lifeline at a restaurant both used to go to on a regular basis. After a few drinks, Bree went up to Lifeline's condo and the two ended up sleeping together (Bree's youngest was left with one of her maids). During the long weekend, Bree and Lifeline continued their sultry affair. Lifeline, overcome with guilt, put a stop to things. If discovered by the Joes, Lifeline's unethical actions could result in code of conduct-related punishments. And if Bree's husband figured out what happens, her family could stand to lose Thurston's wealth (making her only very rich, not ungodly rich). Both agreed that they are adults and no one needs to know about their mistakes. In August of that year, Bree's mother passed away after a lengthy battle with Alzheimer's disease. Bree initially moved to Seattle to be close to her mother. Now after her passing, Bree will likely move where is best suited for both her husband and her company. Bree is now planning her mother's funeral and invited Lifeline to attend. In 2016 Shawn Berger, Jr. met with Bree Van Mark to help her develop a strategy in response to the Decepticon attack on one of her facilities. Logs 2016 * June 06 - "Late Night Meeting" - Shawn Berger, Jr. meets with Bree Van Mark about the recent attack on her R&D facility. Players Bree is currently played by SpikeWitwicky. References category:Characters category:Female Characters category:TP-Only Category:Humans